Graveyard of a Madman Part 51
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 50 All of the Nightmare Coalition, and the Revolutionaries rejoiced! The series of conflicts that would be known as the War of the Masque were now over, and for the first time in days, the island was completely calm, and silent. The entire east coast of Sukiyaki City was nothing but wastelands now, with rubble that were once tall structures splayed across the land. Still, the half of the city that was not in pieces lit up like a roaring fire. All of them began the festivities, dancing, singing, crying, and deep reflection of what had occurred. There was, however, a great sorrow that was brought about them. A horrible number of the White Blade Pirates had lost their lives in the battles, including the life of a legend, Captain Nicholas Omage, known across the seas as Snowbeard. A moment of silence filled the celebrations as Wataru, Molli, and his daughter Kala prepared his body for a funeral in which all of them attended. Kala, having lost her father, stayed in the arms of her family as they laid his body in a raft that would be brought out to sea. Snowbeard was cast out to sea in his final resting place, and given a king's farewell as a fire was set on the boat, and his body floated upon the New World's water. A great many words were said, recollecting his great deeds, and how his death was that of honor, and grace. Every one of them knew that it was a death that suited him. After the sun set, and they bid farewell to an ally, the celebrations continued! The alcohol and food from all of the deserted shops were broken out, and the pirates sat down to a well-deserved party. Rinji lied in the bed that sat next to Jiro's. The two of them were awake, but neither of them spoke for a great length of time. Every once in a while, they looked at one another, and they nodded toward one another, and looked up toward the ceiling. Rinji was bandaged up, but his injuries were not serious. The sea water wore off, and he had a limp, but otherwise he just a little cut up, with some burns. Jiro: '''You did what you had to do. '''Rinji: Yeah... Jiro: You don't feel too bad, do you? Rinji: '''Not especially. For the most part, I think I did the world a favor in ridding that bastard from it. '''Jiro: For the most part? Rinji: Yeah, part of me thinks I could have handled it a little better a year ago when I first fought him. Jiro: '''That maybe true, but at the same time, he was the one who handled it ever so poorly. Honestly, if you hadn't set him off, something else would. He was so obviously unstable. '''Rinji: Either that, or someone would have killed him before he could fly off the handle. Jiro: Yeah, there's always that. The good news is that you completed the mission I was set out to do. Rinji: Hey, yeah, about that. Don't you have to get back to the Revolutionaries, and report to your superiors or something? Was all of this just for that devil fruit he ate? Jiro: Of course, it was deemed far too dangerous for anyone to eat, especially a psychopath like him. Jossu was planning to sell it for well over 900 million belli, and some other criminal mind would have eaten it. I had to make sure that it was contained. Now it's back in circulation, and it's going to be someone else's problem. Mission accomplished. Rinji: Does that mean you're leaving? over toward Jiro, who pushed up his sunglasses and looked back. Jiro: No, my friend. I have already thought it over, and I am going to tell my higher ups that my main focus will be on Nekoshima, and what it is going through right now. Rinji: What? What's going on in Nekoshima? That was when Jiro closed his eyes and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling and gave a very long train of thought before he spoke. Jiro: '''Nekoshima is in dire need of help. It has become apparent that the Tribune no longer cares about their subjects, and are opting to militarize their people for their own purposes. Ever since the tragedy ten years ago, the populace has been in a state of panic, and they seem to be using that to further their own agenda. '''Rinji: That's crazy. Jiro: Yes, it is. Does that deter you? Do you still wish to make the journey to our home, knowing you may be taken down by our own government, and thrown in prison? Rinji: Of course not. I'm not so idiotic to think that I can fix all of the problems in the world, but I swore to myself that I would find my family, and return to my home. Now that I have found my sisters, I am ready to go. Jiro: It doesn't look like Migoto will be joining us. Rinji: a little. That's fine. All I said is that I would find her, if she doesn't want to go, I will not force her. Even if Kiria does not wish to join, I will understand. Life is a strange beast, and has a strange way of changing your mind. Jiro: Indeed, but I do not intend to leave your side, Rinji. Even if it means leaving the Revolutionaries. I had forgotten this feeling of comradery, and you have shown me it once again. You and your crew have a beautiful relationship, and I am honored to be a part of it. Rinji continued to look up at the ceiling, taking in all that he was saying. His thoughts continued to dwell on the state of his homeland, and what he was going to do when he got there. It was not going to be easy, not that the majority of his journey was easy at all. He'd gone through so much, witnessed so much death, and so much happiness, it was hard to recollect all of it. Now, they were calling him Dragon's Bane, which seemed like a cool title to have, and if you'd told him he would bare that title ten years ago, he would have laughed a great deal. Now that he had it, he knew the weight it carried, and the memories it brought. Life, indeed, was a strange beast of all colors. Rinji: Well, I'm happy you feel that way, Jiro. You've been a brother to me ever since I've known you. Still... there is one more thing. Jiro: Yeah? There was a very long pause... Rinji and Jiro continued to gaze at the ceiling from their beds in the medical building. All of the other injured were in other rooms, or well enough to join in the party that was raging on outside. The celebration made promises of lasting all week without end, even though they had just had enough fatigue for one year. In that instant, Rinji lunged from his bed, jumping straight for Jiro with his claw extended for his friend's face! Rinji: GIVE ME YOUR GLASSEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! Jiro: NEEEVERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! his fist into Rinji's face, bringing him down into the ground hard!!! The smoke cleared, and Jiro was back to lying in bed as Rinji laid on the ground with his head in a hole of its own making. Rinji: Fine... be that way. Jiro: Hehehehe. The door to their room opened, and Dala peeked through. Dala: Hey, I heard a noise, are you two okay? down. Rinji?! Are you alright? over to him. Jiro: Dala! Hi! Thank you for coming to see us. Rinji: Yeah, I'm fine. up as she came over, seeing his bandages in more perspective. Dala was not without her own injuries, though, fighting the zombies with Hanuman took a great deal out of her, and while she managed to avoid serious wounds, she was not unscathed. Jiro: '''Well, I must be going, now that the painkillers have worn off enough, I told Nova I would meet with him again before he left. up and onto his crutches, fixing his sunglasses. I will see you two at a later time. '''Dala: Bye, Jiro! Rinji: Yeah, seeya bro. Jiro left the room, and as he did, Dala ran to the wall and turned off the light. Rinji: 'Dala? What are y-- ''Dala was quick to come back to him and cuddle up into his chest, purring softly. Soon he wrapped his arms around her and the two of them stood in that room, staying close and staying warm. --- They paraded through the streets, passing around drinks and finding whatever food they could, and there was much to be had. Many of them sat in groups of their own crewmates and people from other crews that fought beside them. The energy was high, and many stories of their endeavors were shared among them. After Thoosa was done celebrating with her own crew, she found a very dark alley to hide in, now that the night had fallen on the island. Without warning, she pounced on Gonzo Lee as he was walking by with many bottles of sake in a sack around his shoulder. She pulled him into that alley and nommed her mouth on the side of his neck. '''Lee: Hahaha! I saw you coming. Thoosa: Mmmm did not. Lee: '''Yeah huh. wrapped his arms around her, and his hands found their way down to her shapely rear, gripping it. '''Thoosa: Lee, I caught myself getting serious in that fight. Lee: Serious? Thoosa: her one eye, and nodded. Uh huh, and I don't like getting serious, not when I don't have to. You know what I got serious about? Lee: Surviving? Thoosa: '''her head. Nuh uh, I found myself thinking about you, and I never think about guys I just met. Like... ever. '''Lee: Why is th-- placed a finger to his lips, then removed it, and replaced it with her own. They kissed for a very long time. The type of kiss that you couldn't ignore, and the type of kiss that had meaning behind it. She ran her fingers through his long, blond hair. Their lips rubbed in every way, their eyes closed, and their hands explored one another. Her fingers rubbed the back of his neck while his massaged the base of her back. It was too soon, but she softly broke the kiss. Her cheeks were red, and her eye was half open as it gazed into his beautiful golden irises. Thoosa: Lee, I want you to come with me when we leave here. Lee: '''Thoos-- '''Thoosa: No. I need you to come with me. Lee looked into her eyes, solemn, and brilliant through all of the campfires that were lit around the city, giving a beautiful, dancing light to all it touched, even in that dark alley. What would happen now? Graveyard of a Madman Part 52 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Graveyard of a Madman